


Forever Is A Long Time

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Multi, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of nonsense based on Vampire The Masquerade – Bloodlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom needs more suffering, of course I step on the arena and promise to deliver most pairings and terrible situations. From comedy to angst, drama and romance, this poor excuse of worthy reading will have the unexplainable and the unpalatable. I hope you enjoy, but you won't. 
> 
> English is my second language, so I expect you to be extremely severe when you criticise my grammar.
> 
> Each chapter is of distinct quality and length; if you know what I mean. I don’t know what I mean.

A hit of the keys, rapidly following each other; a parade of pomposity and daunting emotions, the last she hoped was only felt by her and did not translated into the text. Reminding herself not to be excessively hard with the keyboard, those kine inventions were certainly weak compared to the strength she could apply to them when her passion came onto her so willingly. And passion she had tonight, she felt her soul pouring itself on the content of every single letter, every sensation expressed with such honesty she anticipated a good result; for no one could deny that the sincerity showed there was overwhelming, how earnest she proved herself to be, how full of meaning she could be, how much of a desirable companion she was. 

Ending it with note, a suggestion to meet each other soon, she sat quietly and read the text. 

_Man in red  
Man of power  
Why won’t you bother?_

Perfect. Sending it, she considered if he would approve this type of display; perhaps it was time to start being more subtle. But it was her flame what made her who she was, and she was sure he would understand this time. How could he refuse? A Toreador was not a Kindred of apprehension; he would appreciate her pursuit for his affection. It was her best rhyme she was counting on, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Velvet considers herself a good poet, but she is clearly a dancer.


End file.
